


after yesterday

by bijyu



Series: nct drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijyu/pseuds/bijyu
Summary: Doyoung knows he has to apologize.





	after yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by what yuta said on abnormal summit about ten - that he's angry one day but the next day he just greets you with a smile like nothing happened.

 

"Morning!"  


Doyoung looks over his shoulder when Ten enters the kitchen; Ten is already dressed— jean shorts and an oversized sweatshirt— and his hair is damp from the shower. Doyoung can smell his citrus shampoo even over the scent of the meat he's making. He's picking at the hem of his sleeve and his shoulders are tense; Doyoung can tell he's nervous.  


"Good morning," Doyoung replies, returning the smile. Ten immediately relaxes, beaming at Doyoung happily as he props himself up on the kitchen table and starts swinging his legs like an overexcited little kid. He's so cute Doyoung has the urge to kiss him, but the awkwardness between them isn't gone yet.  


"That's our breakfast?"  


Doyoung turns back to the frying pan. "Yeah. Unless you want something else?"  


"Anything you make is good."  


Doyoung bites his lip. Ten is always like this after they argue, so sweet to him, so eager to make up. They had a nasty fight last evening, bad enough for Ten to go to sleep in Yuta's room instead of theirs. Doyoung is partly grateful that Yuta is away for the weekend because being alone gave him time to cool down and prevented him from saying more stupid things to Ten. But on the other hand, they had no opportunity to resolve the argument properly. And now Ten is acting like nothing happened again.  


Doyoung understands why Ten does this, that not speaking to someone makes him sad and anxious, that he hates the awkwardness of apologies, that he wants them to just get over it and forget. Thing is, Doyoung feels guilty. He said some things he really didn't mean, things that were meant to hurt. The mere memory makes him wish Ten had just punched him at the time. He totally deserved it.  


He lowers the heat on the stove and turns to face Ten. "About yesterday..."  


Ten's face instantly falls. "Yeah?" he mutters, looking away. Does he think Doyoung is still angry at him? He couldn't be more wrong. Doyoung notices his eyes are puffy, like he didn't get much sleep. He feels even more guilty.  


Ten's fingers are curled around the edge of the table, gripping it hard. Doyoung reaches for his hand and takes it in his. He's embarrassed, he's not really good with situations like this either, but he has to say it or it'll keep gnawing at him.  


"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all that— I really didn't mean it."  


Ten looks up at him, eyes wide. Then he exhales and laughs shortly, visibly relieved. "I know you didn't."  


"It's just… I don't want us to fight like this. But then I lose my temper over the dumbest stuff." He ducks his head in embarrassment. "I know it's mostly my fault—"  


"Hey." Ten pulls him closer by his hand and then wraps his legs around Doyoung's waist, keeping him in place. "We don't fight that often." He cups Doyoung's cheeks, forcing him to meet his eyes. The look he gives Doyoung is so full of adoration it makes his heart ache. "And we have to fight sometimes, I mean, we're like, uh, Tigger and Rabbit from Winnie the Pooh?"  


"Like what?" Doyoung laughs, raising his eyebrows. "So you're a tiger?"  


"Of course." Ten leans in closer, until his lips are brushing against Doyoung's ear. "Rawr," he says in a cutesy way.  


"Have mercy," Doyoung jokes, "don't eat me up alive."  


"I won't, not yet. I have to play with my prey before I eat it." Ten's voice is an octave lower now, obviously trying to be seductive, but, just to tease, Doyoung pretends not to notice.  


"So my days are numbered." He pulls back with a dramatic sigh, but Ten doesn't let him move away too far, still holding onto him. "How can I convince you to keep me alive?"  


"Hmm." Ten tilts his head, like he's considering. "Kissing me will do." The small, inviting smile he gives Doyoung is so cute he can't will himself to resist it.  


"Just once?"  


"At least a hundred times." Ten grins. "Doesn't have to be just on my lips, though..."  


Doyoung snorts at that. Typical Ten.  


"All right," he agrees. "One now, the rest after breakfast."  


As their lips meet and Doyoung hears Ten sigh contently, he finds himself hoping there are a lot more kisses yet to come.


End file.
